Stellaris: Season Two
Pages Home Who is Fleet Command CaptainShack Morphologis W4stedspace Group Survival What is Stellaris: Season Two? Stellaris: Season Two is Captain Shacks second Stellaris series. Unlike the first season which had a more Star Trek theme this series has a clear Star Wars theme. Plot Season Two takes place when the XPG System Alliance found a wormhole in deep space created by Q and decided too colonize what was on the other side. After they set up a puppet state in through the wormhole. Q collapsed the wormhole. After this it is unknown what happened to the System Alliance but the story continued in the colony states which quickly collapsed after they lost contact with the Alliance. But, on one planet known as New Terra man continued to make civilization and after many years scientist of New Terra discovered that a massive asteroid was on a collision course with New Terra and that in nine years all life would be wiped off of New Terra by this devastating asteroid. In three years all leaders agreed that something must be done but, none of them work together after this dozens of wars broke out in the panic. Within five years of the asteroids announcement war was on all twelve continents. But, one day after all this war had broken out military leaders from twenty-six different countries came together and an idea was proposed by General Shack that New Terra needed a voice for all. All the leaders agreed and coup was sprung by at the time Emperor Shack. Within days of the coup 92% of New Terra's military troops were under the direct control by the emperor and thus the XPG Empire was born. The Emperors next task was to prevent devastation and he did just that. When the time was right Emperor Shack ordered all nuclear, atomic, and hydrogen weapons to be fired at the asteroid and it worked. New Terra was saved by the same weapons that once threatened it's very existence. After this many critics told the emperor to step down now that the threat was eliminated. So, to resolve this issue the Emperor created the Imperial Senate to handle the people's wishes. Years later the emperor ordered research on space exploration. His wishes were fulfilled as humanity reached for the stars and expanded into the vast unknown. They met many civilizations such as the hostile Predator Clan or the social Jusstkan Royal Planets. In the next few years a conflict would break out between the Empire and the Predator Clan with the Empire winning swiftly. In the next few years the XPS Constitution was lost after using an experimental hyperdrive. The remaining crew was rescued from Planet Bob months later. A colony was soon established on Planet Bob and the system was renamed the Clip-Clip system. Years later Emperor Shack passed from old age. He would be remembered in history for centuries. He was soon replaced by Emperor Zen. Decades after the death of Emperor Shack the most costly war in Imperial history broke out with the Ela Gaan many casualties including Emperor Zen himself. Reference https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLP268ZfwD7HlFWwsuqYR7bcdPOqxtyR4f